L'ange De Mon Cauchemar
by RoyalTearDrop
Summary: Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, the shadow from the background of the mourge... Lyrics from a Blink 182 song, the more reviews I get the more and better I write. New chapter up. Please R&R.
1. Prouloge

This story was written along with the lyrics from the song "I miss you" by Blink 182. It's a Selene& Michael story, and I very much appreciate reviews. The more reviews I get, the more and better I write, I'll promise you that. So please, please, review.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
  
Where you can always find me  
  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
  
We'll wish this never ends  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Standing alone by the partially opened French windows, Selene parted the heavy black velvet curtain with one hand, and let her eyes travel over the beautiful night, the still blackness of the sky, each individual beauty of the stars that were speckled through out it. She barely held the curtain with an inch of her fingertips, before turning her head away, and letting it slip back into it's place.  
  
The room was dark, shadows of various pieces of Victorian furniture decorated the solid wood floor, and Selene stood there silently, her eyes studying the shadow that was coming towards her, the figure of a man that was quickly closing the distance between them to only a delicate few short feet.  
  
She breathed out his name softly, unable to stop a light smile from decorating her ivory skin clad face. "Michael."  
  
He smiled down at her, and she could make out the fine lines in his face, the tender crinkles of skin folding along side his eyes, and he placed his hands gently on her hips, now barely inches from her.  
  
"What are you doing up so late baby?" His words were little whispers; he breathed them into her ear, his soft pink lips barely grazing her cheek.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she said honestly, her eyes flickering up and down through the room, leaning her weight against him a bit more than she normally would of liked to.  
  
He gently kissed her cheek and then looked into her eyes, so tired and worn down they were, but even in the dingy shadows he could make out their sparkle, their beauty barely beginning to show from the melting wall of ice that had concealed them for so long. "Come on baby, come back to bed, you need to rest." He said this with a smile, and gently took hold of her slender hand, tenderly moving the pads of his fingertips across the soft skin of the palm of her hand.  
  
She allowed him to lead her back to their bed, and he turned down the silky covers so she could crawl into bed beside him, and when she did and shut her eyes, her hands gripping the top of the blankets, he could see an apprehension about her, a certain uneasiness that hung about her aurora.  
  
Curling beside her, Michael touched their foreheads together, and gently kissed her nose, slipping down further in the bed, so their lips met. "What's wrong baby, tell me, I know when something's bothering you," he again whispered in her ear, and she bit down on her bottom lip a bit, not knowing how to tell him.  
  
She breathed out softly a few times, pressing her face lightly against his neck, and he shivered a bit at feeling the batting of her thick, dark eyelashes against his skin. He again took her hand into his, and their fingers interlocked, palms flat against each other.  
  
"Michael," she whispered out, her lips skimming against his skin, the dampness from her cool mouth dotting across his neck, making the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight, and causing him to shift position discreetly. "There's something.. Something that you have to know."  
  
He cleared his throat before he began to open his mouth again, and gave her hand an extra squeeze before saying, "What is it baby, just tell me."  
  
She shut her eyes for a minute, and he could feel the crinkles in the skin in her forehead against his neck, and his mind spun trying to figure out what could possibly be bothering her this much, causing her this much discomfort.  
  
After a few moments of a steady silence, she breathed in deeply and rose her face up to his ear, and she whispered softly, "Michael, I'm pregnant."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Alright, as I said before, if I get enough reviews I will add to this. If I do add to this, this will be considered the prolouge to the story. The next chapter will most likely hold amongst other things a flashback to the night the baby was conceived so yes the rating would go up. I really appreciate any comments or suggestions on this story, and if this has been done before, I apologize. Thank you for reading and please review.  
  
_____________________________  
  
RoyalTearDrop 


	2. Chapter One

Alright here you have it. I very much appreciate the reviews I got, and I'm surprised that this story got so much positive attention, but happy about it none the less. This story is a flashback to the night Michael and Selene first made love, and also her thoughts and feelings about the entire scheme of things after that, which also includes a small childhood flashback. I'm not aware of the names of either of Selene's parents, if anyone knows please note that in a review, but for the moment I just called them "mother" and "father." Please read, review, and enjoy.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Looking back, she never would of believed his actions that night, never would of thought it was possible for him to act that way.  
  
He was a passive lover, gentle and submitting. Never crossing the wrong lines, never pushing father than he thought was wise. Always with a tender touch, a little kiss here and there, he believed in a slow, sweet seduction, foreplay that built up until the climaxing point.  
  
This was his game, she knew. To take things slowly, let her act like she only needed the sex, not the love and holding and cuddling afterwards.  
  
On that one night though, that one special night that had been engraved eternally into both of their minds, he took things father than they had ever been before. Her nightgown lay forgotten on the floor, his heavy hands kneading into her breasts.  
  
Their legs were entwined together, him pressing her down into the depths of the mattress, holding her hands in his, and pressing their palms together.  
  
The feelings she felt for him then were nothing short of absurd, the wild lusting that was pounding through her veins and the uncontrollable temptations that he kept allowing to be thrusted into her, her body, her mind, every thought that went spiraling through her shaken head.  
  
It was him who had first reached out his hands for her, him who had first slipped off her clothes, left them to dangle idly across the floor. It was him who had first grazed their lips together, who had first trailed his fingertips up and down the ridges of her spin.  
  
She had allowed him to do all of this, never turning away or resisting his touch, his mouth, and his body. She allowed herself to be enveloped within him, allowed him to take possession of her, to steal away the last shred of innocence and purity that Viktor had allowed her to keep.  
  
He didn't know this was her first, he didn't know he was her first everything. She had never taken on a vampire lover, had never been with a man while she was still human. Her first true kiss was the forsaken one that Viktor had left on her neck, when he had stripped her of her life, and had brought into this distorted cliche world of vampires and were wolves, and the war that constantly bled between them.  
  
She didn't know which side she was on in that war, she was running from them both. Her only companion was Michael, and perhaps that was why she had given herself to him that night, maybe it was because he was the only one she could turn to, the only one she could pretend to care for.  
  
Pretend? It was an interesting concept; love didn't seem to be a word for her. She could imagine affairs, cheating, spending your life with someone even, but she couldn't imagine love. She just couldn't imagine that feeling of feeling emptiness if another thing wasn't there beside her, she couldn't imagine needing someone, not being able to go on if they weren't there.  
  
But as he pushed himself into her, and she felt every bit of him stretching out her insides, breaking through her barrier and drawing her virgin blood, she felt her climax starting and knew that this was turning into more than just a fictitious love affaire.  
  
She lay trembling in his arms later that night, her sweat soaked forehead pressed lightly against his chest, and it struck her again, what her feelings could possibly mean.  
  
Her mind searched in the depths of its memories, trying to match how this felt. The need to feel his bare chest pressed against hers, the need to feel his soft breath skimming across her forehead, blowing the wispy pieces of dark hair out of her eyes. To match the way her heart skipped the smallest beat when she realized his hand was still wrapped tenderly around hers, even after he had fallen into a silent sleep.  
  
She softly shifted in her position, suddenly not wanting to disturb him in his rest. Laying on her back, Selene gently placed his hand onto her stomach, and stroked the top of it, her eyes scanning up into the darkness, with only the soft exhales of Michael's breath to break the silence, and only the heat still burning between them to give her warmth.  
  
Shutting her eyes, she tried to search back again, tried desperately to find that memory, to clasp onto it with everything she could, to pull it alive again, to make sense of what was happening to her.  
  
Absence, death, misery. These filled her mind at first, followed by the slowly reappearing feelings of resentment, confusion, and hostility. These things flowed into her mind, faster and faster, and she soon found herself afraid, afraid for those feelings that had just come from her lovemaking, and gripped Michael's hand tighter, pressing herself up against him once more, terrified that they would again be replaced with those horrid feelings of a pitiful coexistence that she loathed.  
  
Gently pressing her lips against the small of his neck, Selene shut her eyes and let another memory take over her, and although she still clutched at Michael, she found herself embracing it, wanting to reexperience it again.  
  
--------She was sitting in her mother's lap, scarcely six years old. They had been sitting on the bench that hung from their back porch, which looked out onto the barn and the fields. Her mother's dark curls had tickled the back of Selene's neck, and the small child had buried her face into her mother's chest, giggling and smiling.  
  
Her mother bent her head downward towards her little daughter, such a gift she was to her. She remembered finding out she was pregnant, and at that same time knowing she wasn't supposed to have another child. But she had had her Selene, the youngest of her children, and embraced every moment of her life she could spend with her daughter, every moment that was so quickly lost in a waste of lost memories and silent souls.  
  
Selene's tiny fingers had begun to braid soft braids into her mother's hair, and her mother smiled, watching the little girls fingers go, watching the proud look on her face as she finished each of the two braids.  
  
Her father had come out then, still in his dirty work clothes. He leaned over his wife, and gently kissed her on the cheek, nuzzling his nose to her temple. She smiled and returned the kiss, and he whispered something into her ear, and she nodded and as he walked away, stood up and scooped Selene into her arms.  
  
"Where are we going mama?" Selene's voice was tiny, as tiny as she was. She was a precious child, with a soft glow to her ivory skin, long wavy locks of hair that fell around her petite body.  
  
"Inside." Her mother's voice was much like Selene looked, soft and loveable, easy to want to care for.  
  
Once inside, Selene's mother had tucked her into bed, and combed a brush through her hair, calming the little girl till she was in a state of pleasant serenity, allowing her to drift off into a sweet sleep.  
  
As the little girl slept, her mother smoothed the hair off of her forehead, and sighed softly. She fixed the covers on her bed, adjusted the blinds, and sat beside the girl again.  
  
"Selene," she whispered, just enough so she could hear her own voice, but not enough to awake her daughter. "Someday you'll be happy, you'll be in love with someone. Someday, you'll be someone else's angel.. Someday.."  
  
Her mother fell silent then, and resolved to kiss the girl on her forehead, before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind her.  
  
Deep in the heavy silence of the room, six year old Selene rolled over in her bed, and whispered softly, "I don't want to be anyone else's angel.." -- ------  
  
That memory burned inside Selene's eyes, she could see everything, feel it, be it. Every movement her mother had made, every breath she had took, every sound of animals coming alive at night pierced into her mind, making her eyes shoot open again, her hands clenched into Michael's back, her face smothered up against his chest.  
  
She relaxed her muscles a bit, hesitantly looked around her saw how deep in sleep Michael still was, saw what little movement was happening in the room. Lying back down beside him, she shut her eyes, and pressed her face against his neck.  
  
Finding herself unable to sleep, Selene then rose her face towards his, and stared into his sleeping face. She saw the stillness traced over him, saw the smoothness of his skin, showing no wrinkles of irritation or anger.  
  
His lips, they looked so soft, such a light shade of pastel pink. She lightly shut her eyes, and let her lips trace over his, nuzzling the tip of her nose against his, smiling to herself.  
  
It wasn't until she had curled herself back up against him, her head over his heart, when she realized something, something that was so unnaturally profound to her, that it made her entire body tremble.  
  
She was in love, and she was loved back.  
  
Just before she fell asleep, Selene kissed the spot over Michael's chest once more, and whispered, "You were right mama.." before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Alright, there you have it. If you like, review. If I don't get any more reviews, nothing more will be written. The more you all review, the more effort I'll put into the story and the better the writing will come out. If you have any comments, suggestions, or just want to read more, then review or else no more will be added. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Chapter Two

Thank you to my reviewers, I understand that that last chapter was very unlike my first one, and may have been odd to read at first. I hope that this new chapter seems to flow more, and keep in mind that that last one was merely a flashback for the purpose of Selene's point of view. Again, the more reviews I get, the more and better I write, so if you like it please review.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
There was a certain wanting that Selene still felt a wanting that was a nearly unforgivable human trait. It was the shameful wanting of what another has, of what you've never really needed, and yet they have it, so you must.  
  
It had never struck Selene as it did now, as she sat perched at her bedroom window, barely daring herself to peek out into the shadowed streets, and let her eyes wander around, searching for Michael's strut form.  
  
Her back was stiff, her muscles tensed. It had only been last night, when she had spilled her news to Michael, the news about her pregnancy, or perhaps more politically correct, their pregnancy.  
  
His reaction wasn't what she had expected, and yet it wasn't a shock to her. She had held no expectations to how he would react, and she had left nothing to doubt.  
  
Nothing. She saw nothing, felt nothing. The streets were bare and empty, the phone hadn't rung, and his voice hadn't been on the other end, telling her that he would be late. She could feel her heart rate quicken subtly, and felt a small stab of annoyance towards herself, for missing him this much, for needing him this much.  
  
She shut her eyes for a moment, and considered comforting herself with the ill reasoning that now that his child was slowly growing in her womb, she did need him, and that she did in fact miss him.  
  
Her acute hearing failed to pick up his cat like footsteps as he strutted easily down the hall, and she didn't open her eyes soon enough to see his gentle face leaning towards hers.  
  
He smiled to himself, viewing her at such a rare vulnerable state. Last night, after she had confessed her new state to him, he had merely kissed her closed eyelids for a minute, before stroking his hands threw her hair and curling them together, never speaking a word. He wasn't sure if that had been what she needed, or what she wanted. He had never had such news delivered to him before, and had never been told what was the proper way to react to such a thing. So he merely did what he thought was wise to do, make her feel safe, make her feel accepted, and most of all, make her feel loved.  
  
The almost feminine sound of his footsteps were a rare sound that Selene's acute hearing failed to pick up, but none the less they did. He crept through the dark room towards her, and gently looped his arms around her slender form. He felt her jump a bit, and smiled as he felt her body relax, as she seemed to melt into him.  
  
Gently pressing them both down against the bare wooden floor, her pressed down beneath his chest and her body laying flat on the ground, they beamed back and forth at each other, comforted by the steady beating of each other's heart beats.  
  
Gently pressing his lips against the smooth skin of her forehead, Michael smiled easily down at her and lightly dragged his fingertips against her sides. He could still sense her anxiousness that had not yet faded from last night, and it worried him a bit that she felt so apprehensive about it, about having the child that their love had made together.  
  
As they rolled over together, her still clutched in his arms, his thoughts wormed in deeper about this and he found himself growing more and more worried about it.  
  
They had made their child from love, hadn't they? He knew that he loved her, he knew that he loved every bit of her. He thought, no knew, that she must of loved him in return to do those intimate things with him, to allow him to enter into her body, to become joined with her.  
  
Nuzzling his nose lightly into her cheek, he stared into her skin with half shut eyes and sighed softly, gripping her tighter. He needed for her to feel loved, for her to feel needed and wanted and appreciated, and anything else that she desired. He couldn't have her feel pain; he couldn't have her second guess herself or her purpose. He couldn't have this child, their child, born into second guesses and a crooked understandment of emotions. He needed this to be perfect, for the fairy tales that his mother used to read to him and his sister before bed time to be real, to be true, even if it was just for them, in their own corner of the world.  
  
Feeling the beating of her heart slowly steadying, Michael tenderly kissed the skin just below the curve of her neck, and pressed his face into her collar bone, not wanting to disturb her and yet not wanting her to sleep. Going another instant without letting her know how much he loved her suddenly seemed to be the most unbearable act in the world.  
  
Lightly scooping her suddenly delicate seeming form into his arms, he walked the few short feet towards their bed and gently placed her beneath the pre-advanced turned down covers, and watched as she laid there, in a transparent state of sleep. Crawling into bed beside her, he pressed his face against her chest, and felt the steady rise and fall of her perfectly formed breasts beneath his head and felt the steady beating of her heart come into rhythm with his own.  
  
Taking one of her hands into his, he sighed and gently ran his fingers up and down the length of her arm. There was so damn much that he wanted to say to her, so much that he wanted her to believe, so much that he god damned needed her to believe. And there was just so much that he just couldn't seem to say.  
  
Leaning his head back against the pillow, he sighed one final time and shut his eyes. Pressing her back against his chest, he resided to gently whispering "I love you angel" into her ear, before slipping off into an empty sleep.  
  
Sniffling her noise lightly, Selene blinked open her chocolate brown eyes and whispered out something barely audible, something that both herself and Michael would forever keep embedded in their minds. "I love you too Michael.."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
  
I need somebody and always  
  
This sick strange darkness  
  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
  
And as I stared I counted  
  
Webs from all the spiders  
  
Catching things and eating their insides  
  
Like indecision to call you  
  
and hear your voice of treason  
  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
  
Stop this pain tonight  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
There, there you have it. This chapter was a bit of trouble for me to write it had a lot of other revisions made. I really really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and keep in mind that the lyrics, which still belong to the song "I miss you" by Blink 182, are not meant to be taken totally literally towards the story, but they're meant to help the feel and some of the characters emotional states, but please don't write a long flame comparing each line of it to the story. As always, the more you review the more and better my writing will get, so if you like it and want to see more, review. If eventually my reviews stop or they're not good or not enough, the story will be taken down.  
  
RoyalTearDrop 


	4. Chapter Three short I know, sorry about ...

Ah thanks to my reviewers, as always. I've decided that instead of saying "the more reviews I get.. lala" I'm going to set a standard each time I post a chapter. The new standard is a total of 35 reviews. I don't mean 35 new ones, just I won't post again till my new total of reviews goes to 35, or until it's pretty damn close and then someone convinces me to write more, which I doubt will happen. Anyways, keep that in mind if you're debating on whether or not to bother with a review, and I hope you enjoy the new installment.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Michael had stumbled upon a ruthless love hate relationship that he was soon becoming to loathe. No, it wasn't between Selene and himself; it was between himself and someone else, something else.  
  
The light.  
  
Never once did they doubt each other's purpose in their lives, never once did either of them stop to think it over. To Selene, Michael was her warmth, her light, a hand to guide her out of the shadows of the abounded alleyway. To Michael, Selene was the same in a sense, a guide in this world of cliche battles and worn out family lies. They were a source of guidance for each other, each a source of their own light.  
  
Michael's light was the one of a classic movie hero, bold and daring, willing to risk it all for his love. Selene's was a dark light, shadowed always by the risk of a second thought, of a manipulation, at times vulnerable at others stronger than death itself. Each light would flicker in it's own time, each would glow it's brightest at another. But one thing Michael never liked to think, was when one light would burn out.  
  
The light was both a friend and an enemy to him, flickering back and forth between the fine lines of deception and honesty, always willing him to doubt and believe in it. Every night he would run home, willing himself to race time, to beat the sunset.  
  
The sunset, it was like a symbol, a sign for him. During the day she was untouchable, left to sleep and leaving him to wander around in the vague brightness of the world, with no one beside him. The hours of the day would go by, till he saw the sun beginning to dip it self into the horizon, and he knew it was his chance, his time.  
  
Michael had always been a lover of the light, weary of the darkness. He could easily spend hours upon hours at the beach, loving everything about it. He had always loved the crisp brown color his skin would turn, loved the soft pink flush that he would watch a girl friend of his would turn, before it slipped into a color to match his own. He loved diving into the water, always a cold shock after the hours spent in the warmth. It was a nice relaxation at first, a nice coolness from the heat he was used to. But he never wanted to stay, always in the end wanted to go back to the warmth.  
  
Once, during one of the first nights that Selene and Michael had spent together, he had talked to her about it, about the beach. He had grown up in New Jersey, and loved to travel down to the beach during every summer, loved to live the warmth, to breathe in every aspect of it. He told her all of his secret loves for it, all of the things he had snuck out into the middle of the night to do. At the time she had giggled at the thoughts of him sneaking out of his beach house to go swimming in the middle of night, or trying to get nachos at four A.M., but now, as she sat alone waiting for him to come home, these thoughts began to worry her.  
  
Again, she sat at their bedroom window, watching the sun dip lower and lower into the sky. He always beat the sunset, it never hit the end of it's light before she was in his arms. She wished with every aspect of her soul that for once she could just sit out on their front steps, be there to greet him. That she could be the angel from his dreams, the girls from his memories of those summers, the ones with long blond hair and beautiful brown skin, angels from the sun that had come to bathe with him in his warmth.  
  
She would look away from the window, glance into the mirror he had hung on the wall. Heavenly ivory skin, large dark eyes, raven hair that hung around her shoulders. She was an image of beauty, elegance and grace in its finest form. But it wasn't what she wanted, wasn't what Michael wanted, she knew it.  
  
She didn't know what he did during the day, when he was out with his angels from the sun. She began to feel a silent resentment towards it, towards the light. She wanted to be a part of it so badly, but yet she knew she couldn't. She knew she could never be his angel from the sun, could never be anything more than what she was to him already.  
  
Earlier that morning, when she had seen him getting ready to go out, he had hugged her goodbye, kissed her forehead, brushing the stray pieces of hair out of her eyes, and whispered goodbye. Goodbye to his "angel." That's what he had been calling her, always "angel."  
  
At some points, it made her feel blessed, like she really was his holy piece, his delicate beauty. But in her heart she knew, she knew what she was.  
  
She heard the front door open, heard him slip inside. Felt the last rays of the sun trickle away from the floor; felt him coming down the hall. Looking back up into the mirror, she saw a glint of a tear in her eye, and bent her head over to cry.  
  
Buckling her body down, she laid on her side and whispered through her tears, "I'll always be his angel.. His angel from his nightmare.."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
If you like, review. If not, eh then I suck.  
  
RoyalTearDrop 


	5. Chapter Four

Yes all, I'm finally updating this story. I'm sorry for the delay, school's been busy and my computer's been a bitch. I thank all of my faithful reviewers, and hope that you all enjoy this new installment to the story. The new review standing is a total of 51 reviews before I next update. I hope you all enjoy and if you do, please remember to review.  
  
Selene could easily be called one who wasn't much for the casual wise crack or knock knock joke, but even more so could be said for the fact that she wasn't much for stupid, time wasting riddles. Now unfortunately for Michael, who thought he was just doing a simply grand thing by leaving little notes and riddles all around the house for her after he had left one morning, every note that she read made her grow to be more and more royally pissed off.  
  
"What's one thing that you can't see, can't touch, and can't feel, but is always around you. And once someone says its name, it's gone?" Michael's neat, narrow writing was scrawled in deep blue ink, across the fine lines of the notebook paper. Taking a deep breath, Selene shut her eyes and tried to contain herself, before slowly tearing apart the paper, shred by shred.  
  
This was the last note that she found around the house, and it was certainly the most irritating. The least he could of done was think up something new and witty, she thought sourly, tossing the remains of paper into the trash can in the corner of the kitchen, but no he just had to go and use the stupidest, most overly used riddle in the history of this fricken planet.  
  
Also unfortunately for Michael was that with her growing pregnancy, Selene was growing more and more moody, which was as Michael quickly learned, never a good thing. She often had random spasms of cramps, or sharp stabs of hot blood lust, always taking Michael by a slowly lessening surprise. But today was certainly not a good day to have tested her compassion for any other creature on the planet, which Michael was soon to find out.  
  
"Silence!" She shouted out, furiously kicking the trash can, causing it to tip over and dump it's insides over the off white tiles on the kitchen floor. "Fucking silence!" Her angry yells cracked through the silence of the room, and she finally dropped to her knees, and pressed her back against one of the wooden legs of the table. "Fucking silence.." she muttered to herself under her breath, rubbing a hand to her stomach.  
  
She knew that she had to watch her temper more because of the baby, and that it wasn't healthy for her to get so upset and so furious so often or so easily. With this in mind she slowly rubbed the palm of her hand against her stomach and shut her eyes, trying not to scream out in frustration again. Opening up one dark eye, she glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that in red 7:15. Sighing, she slowly stood up and paced across the room to the front door, knowing that Michael would soon be passing through it.  
  
Tapping her foot anxiously, she stood with still one hand balanced on her still slender tummy, and the other pressed against the wall. She wanted to let Michael know just how er, pleased she was with him the moment that he stepped into the door. She didn't want to give him any time to blabber on and on about the wonders of the day and how exciting this was or how thrilling that was. She just wanted him to for once listen to the boredom of her, the absence of entertainment she endears in her long, hollow hours of mindless sleep.  
  
Oh she loathed the light yes, but there was something even more severe that she loathed that Michael had no idea about. She despised the silence.  
  
Yes, it was the silence that was beginning to truly get to her, beginning to creep beneath her skin and itch at her blood, just beginning her to slowly tear herself apart. She couldn't stand going asleep before the wee hours of dawn knowing that Michael would never be there when she awoke, knowing that she would spend the rest of the hours of the day confined in that little bedroom, with nothing covering her but a few blankets and the eternal sound of silence.  
  
Oh how she longed for something to break the silence, besides the soft padding of her own footsteps on the hallway rug, or the sounds of dishes clattering together in the nearly always-empty sink. She longed so horribly to hear a voice besides her own forlorn sighs as she awoke, longed to hear something other than the news broadcasters annoying chuckle as she laid down on the sofa. But more than anything, she longed to hear the love in Michael's voice when she first opened her eyes in the morning, to be able to have faith in the thoughts that she may not be the only one cooing at her baby in the wee hours of the night, at their baby.  
  
Their baby. It was a thought Selene was still meddling with in her mind, not yet able to except it, although never rejecting it. She found it hard to believe that a life such as her own, so hollow and condescending, could possibly give the world another life, another being. Another thing that would eat and sleep and breath, filled with thoughts and soon to be formed memories, soon to bleed tears and crack smiles, to annoy and to love. Sliding down the side of the wall, Selene gently pressed her hand up her shirt and rubbed the bare skin of her tummy, wondering how she could possibly handle this.  
  
She had never had any real relationships with children, besides her two young nieces, so long ago. But they weren't even her own, they were her older sisters, and she had never had to feel that full responsibility over them, as she would have to know with her own baby. She knew that Michael had no children of his own, besides the one quickly growing in her stomach anyway, and she knew that he had had no younger siblings. She wondered how in the hell either of them was going to manage taking care of another life, being held responsible for every little thing that another did.  
  
But the thing that struck her the most profoundly, that really bad her stomach lurch, that made her have to shut her eyes for a moment before rethinking it, was the thought of death. She was a killer, raised and molded to be ever since she had begun her life of the undead, and had never allowed the thought of actually creating another life to seep into the farthest corners of her mind, only destroying it. But now she had created a new life, and not ended one.  
  
Keeping her eyes shut tight, Selene sighed and rolled her head over her neck for a moment, still idly rubbing her stomach. All thoughts of Michael's arrival home were out of her mind, and she wasn't listening for his footsteps on the front porch, or the sound of the doorknob creaking as he pushed his way inside.  
  
Yes that was exactly what he had done, again and again. He had pushed his way inside of her life, inside of her even, without her giving it a second thought. She had never felt the need to question him, his purpose, she had simply allowed him to be there beside her as the time went on, never once daring herself to wonder of why he was there. And now, nearly falling back into a restless sleep, she realized why he was there. For her baby. For their baby.  
  
Opening the door softly, Michael shuffled into the small front room, and shut the door behind him, glancing around for Selene. He felt his foot knock lightly against something soft on the floor and glanced down, only to then kneel down and gasp softly, surprised to see Selene sprawled across the floor like that.  
  
Kneeling down in front of her, Michael nuzzled his nose softly against hers, brushing a few spare strands of hair out of her face. "Selene?" He whispered softly, his eyes skimming across her face.  
  
Opening her eyes just enough to see his face through the part of her eyelashes; Selene forgot all thoughts of yelling at him, of cursing him out of the house. She merely settled with whispering out something barely audible, but yet something that would stay embedded in his mind for as long as her face would.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to have the silence broken only by your voice?"  
  
Yes, I'm a bitch aren't I? A long delayed short update. I greatly apologize for the lack of material in this chapter, and I promise that if I update this again, the next chapter will be much longer. This was more kind of a connection chapter, so to speak, just to get in a small view point of the baby and the thought of life creating life to create death, only later to create death; if that made any sense whatsoever. I again greatly apologize for how short this is, but I would like to continue it, so please please remember to review.  
  
RoyalTearDrop 


End file.
